Anyone who has cared for small children knows the difficulties that may be encountered in attempting to lead or control them by the arm or hand when they do not wish to be so controlled. The tug-of-war that ensues in many instances, for example, in making ones way through a dense throng or across a busy street or when attempting to hold the child still often endangers life and limb, as well as tempers.
The problem is caused by the fact that when grasped by the arm or hand, a child is still free to undergo considerable range of movement because insufficient leverage is available to control the child. On the other hand, if the child is excessively forced or pulled, the child may lose its footing and present an even greater problem in control. In addition, the child may be injured if sufficient force is applied by grasping the child by the arm or hand.
One well-known method used in the past for controlling a child utilized a harness which had to be fitted about the child. However, placement and removal of such a harness is cumbersome and time consuming. Furthermore, the harness is unsightly.